The Kolbe and Kolbe-Schmitt reactions have long been a standard procedure for the preparation of aromatic hydroxy acids, such as salicylic acid and its derivatives. The procedures require the initial formation of a dry powdered metal phenolate which is then carboxylated with carbon dioxide at elevated temperature and pressure. If the ester is desired, it is normally formed by reaction with the appropriate alcohol. Due to the pressure requirements needed for the carboxylation, special autoclave reactors are required which have provisions for continuous stirring and grinding of the solid phenolate. The requirement to initially form a dry powdered phenolate before carrying out the carboxylation as well as the need for special autoclave equipment has mitigated against the widespread use of the Kolbe process or the Schmitt modification thereof. It has long been desired to simplify the process in a manner which would eliminate the need to first form a dry material and also the need for special equipment.